Described herein is a method for controlling a display apparatus for a motor vehicle, and to a motor vehicle having a display apparatus.
Today, a wide variety of types of display apparatuses and display panels for motor vehicles are known from vehicle construction. German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 050 016 A1 describes a motor vehicle having a sensor arrangement for determining a line of sight of a driver of the motor vehicle and having two display apparatuses. The line of sight of the driver is taken as a basis in this case for controlling a display of information relating to the motor vehicle on the first display apparatus or on the second display apparatus, with for example a window of the motor vehicle being able to be used to display the information. The aim is generally to improve operation of the motor vehicle.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 046 971 A1 describes a motor vehicle having a display and a camera, wherein the camera can be used to record a surroundings image of part of the surroundings of the motor vehicle that is behind the motor vehicle, which part of the surroundings is presentable completely or in part by use of the display. In this case, the display is arranged inside the motor vehicle such that the recorded surroundings image is presentable to a driver of the motor vehicle behind a side window of the motor vehicle as a virtual image. There can also be provision for a second display, which is perceptible to the motorist directly as a real image, as part of a dual view display. Overall, the aim is to achieve as identical a form of presentation to a rear-view mirror as possible without the rear-view mirror.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 061 723 A1 describes a method for displaying warnings in a motor vehicle and a corresponding display arrangement. In this case, objects are first of all detected in vehicle surroundings and then at least one visual display unit is activated when an object has been detected in the vehicle surroundings. The visual display unit in this case has multiple display states representing a different potential for collision. Besides the objects themselves, it is for example also possible to detect a distance of the object from the vehicle, a relative speed or a relative direction of movement of the object. For example different brightnesses, color symbols or a bar display can be used for the display. The display elements can be for example integrated inside a trim for the A, B and/or C pillar of the vehicle or can be arranged on these pillars, but also on the vehicle roof lining, for example. In order to inform the driver about important events, warnings or advice only when required, there is provision for the display elements to be switched off when an object is not detected.